


Dating A Lynch

by nikkiixo



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiixo/pseuds/nikkiixo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ronan, who had been right behind Matthew, simply greeted him with a nod, and made his way into the church. There was something different about Ronan these days, Declan thought. After Niall’s death, Ronan was fire and ice and rage. There was a storm in his heart that left him unrecognizable. The hurricane inside him had torn up the pieces and scattered them, and it became impossible for Declan to put it back together. But now something had tamed the flames and stilled the storm. Something had thawed the ice and cleaned up the wreckage. Ronan was not healed, but no longer tortured."</p><p>A short fic about protective Declan and well a very typical Ronan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating A Lynch

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> For more of my writing, check out my blog : flawlessokay-okay.tumblr.com

It was a chilly Sunday morning, and Declan Lynch was impatiently waiting outside of St Agnes. A long exasperated sigh escaped his lips as he glanced at his absurdly expensive Rolex which only seemed to irritate him further, for mass would be starting in less than 2 minutes. Declan bit his tongue to suppress a yawn and dug his hands into the pockets of his coat to fight the urge to rub his tired eyes. ‘Tired’ was definitely not the most accurate word. Yes, he was tired. Tired of being the bad guy, the bad son, the bad brother, but ‘completely worn out and on the verge of dropping to the floor any second now’ seemed to be more representative of the truth. Between passing college, taking care of his mother and brothers, wondering what to do about Greenmantle and dealing with his own issues, Declan’s sanity was hanging by a thread. Declan felt like his entire life revolved around one crucial job: to keep it all from falling apart. The ‘it’ was becoming more and more unclear.

“Declan!” called a cheerful Matthew as he ran up the steps and threw himself into his eldest brother’s arms. Declan smiled, and wondered how Matthew was always so high-spirited.

Ronan, who had been right behind Matthew, simply greeted him with a nod, and made his way into the church. There was something different about Ronan these days, Declan thought. After Niall’s death, Ronan was fire and ice and rage. There was a storm in his heart that left him unrecognizable. The hurricane inside him had torn up the pieces and scattered them, and it became impossible for Declan to put it back together. But now something had tamed the flames and stilled the storm. Something had thawed the ice and cleaned up the wreckage. Ronan was not healed, but no longer tortured.

Matthew dragged Declan into the church, and they slid into their usual pew. Seconds later, the mass began.

Matthew held on to Declan’s hand during the priest’s sermon about forgiveness, but Declan was elsewhere, caught up in his thoughts. 

xXx

After mass, Declan took Matthew to Nino’s for lunch. They sat at a table in the corner, and ordered.

As they waited, they talked about harmless things: school, work, cars until Declan courageously asked, “How’s Ronan?”

And Matthew replied, “Good.”

“He’s different,” Declan stated.

Matthew paused. 

“He didn’t tell you.” It wasn’t a question.

“When does he ever tell me anything?”

Matthew’s face turned red, “Nevermind.”

“Matthew.”

“He’d kill me if he knew I told you.”

Declan laughed, “The only brother he’d want to kill is me.”

Matthew smiled, “If I tell you, you guys have to talk.”

Declan nodded.

“Ronan’s...well...dating someone.”

This time Declan paused.

“Who?” 

Matthew lowered his eyes.

“Good God, is it Gansey?!”

Matthew said, “You’d have to ask him yourself.”

Declan didn’t push any further.

xXx

When Declan had returned to Washington later than night, he had completely recovered from the shock that Ronan, his brother Ronan, was seeing someone. The identity of this someone was particularly bothering him however. Declan wasn’t quite sure if it was his older brother protectiveness or mere curiosity, but he had the sudden urge to call Gansey.

Declan reached for his cell phone and dialed the number. On the first ring, Gansey picked up.

“Hello?Declan?”

“Gansey.”

“Is everything alright?”

“Ronan.”

“What’s wrong with Ronan?! Or do you wish to speak to him? He’s in his room, I could go get him if-”

“No, no. I wanted to ask you something.”

“...”

“Ronan, is he perhaps seeing anyone?”

Declan could hear Gansey hold his breath. Like always, he chose his words carefully.

“I think,” Gansey began, “this is something you should take up with your brother.”

“He won’t talk to me, you know that.”

“Yes, yes I do,” Gansey replied, “but nevertheless it is not my right to tell you.”

“He’s been staying out of trouble, right? Then this person can’t be worse-”

“I’m sorry Declan. I have to go. Goodnight.”

Gansey hung up. Declan didn’t call back.

xXx

Declan was determined, no matter how much he was dreading it, to talk to Ronan. So, he drove down to Henrietta Saturday in the hopes of catching his brother at Monmouth and speaking to him there. He didn’t bother warning Ronan in advance; what could it possibly change?

Hours later, Declan was standing at the steps of Monmouth, his stomach in knots. He knew Ronan was here(the BMW was in the driveway), and Gansey was not(the Pig wasn’t). He had carefully rehearsed what he was going to say to his brother, yet this didn’t calm his nerves. He knocked anyway.

The door flew open, and gave way to a slightly annoyed Ronan. 

“What are you doing here?” Ronan’s annoyance was no longer slight upon seeing Declan.

“I want to talk,” Declan answered as he pushed his way into Monmouth. 

Ronan didn’t stop him. 

The two brothers stood awkwardly, their eyes never meeting, and Declan soon felt his carefully rehearsed text evaporate into thin air.

“What do you want?” Ronan finally asked.

Declan said, “I want to meet him.”

Ronan didn’t flinch,“Who?”

“Whoever you’re dating, Ronan.”

Ronan rolled his eyes and muttered a “damnit Matthew” under his breath.

“It’s none of your business, Declan,” Ronan spat out the last word as if it were poison on his tongue.

“I’m your brother.”

“Only when it suits you.”

“No, only when it suits you!”

Ronan balled his hands into fists, “Just leave.”

“If you’re dating Gansey, I don’t care! I just want to know!”

“Who’s dating Gansey?” called Adam Parrish who had suddenly emerged from somewhere, his hands casually in the pockets of his jeans.

Both Lynch brothers froze.

Ronan’s face paled, “For fuck’s sake.”

Declan didn’t quite know what to say.

Adam looked amused, and slowly inched his way next to Ronan and linked his fingers with his.

Oh. Oh. Declan looked away. It all made sense now. Ronan wanting to take out 2400$ to help a ‘friend’ out, Ronan lingering around St Agnes after mass, Ronan newfound knowledge of car mechanics.

Declan cursed himself for being so oblivious. In the meantime, Ronan seemed to have regained his composure, and smirked.

“Well, big brother, meet Adam Parrish, and not Gansey, my boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I made Declan a lot nicer than he is portrayed in the books, but I rather like him and I feel awfully bad for him too. And I like the whole idea of Declan being protective. Btw, I'm very iffy about the ending, but I hope it turned out alright.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
